Brave Soul
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: On the run from a evil husband and all alone with her baby in a cabin in the middle nowhere. with a frezeing cold storm coming Nova try to keep her baby and herself but she will be in shock when she save someone unearthy from the storm
1. Chapter 1

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

The park ranger drove me to my cabin and he was very nice enough to bring my bags into cabin. I gave him 5 dollar tip but he refuses it and smile at me before leaving. I look around the cabin from my point of view from the front door. The kitchen was my right, the living room in front and the bedrooms straight ahead.

I look down my baby girl named Dawn. She giggles and I smile at her. "this is where we will be staying for the month" I said. She stares at me with her cute bright blue eyes that mirror mine. I sigh as I walk towards one of the rooms and started unpacking.

Later that night after I unpack I sat in the living room with Dawn in my arms as the fire dances in the fire place. I hope that Nick never find me and I wish that I couldn't run. Why did I had to be born into a mob family and that my father is the god father. Why did my parents force me into marriage at the age of 18? Oh yeah for business and that they don't get killed. Nick King my husband is evil just like his father. I couldn't stand being around him any longer so I ran away.

Now though they are looking for me and they don't know that I had a daughter. That another thing I suppose to have two other children but Nick had cause me miscarries. When I found out that I was pregnant with Dawn I ran away to save her.

I sigh. Why couldn't I meet someone that I could get to know and fall in love and then get marry? Have children and live in a home where in peace in safe. I couldn't help but laugh. That only in fairy tales but a girl could dream though right. Oh Nova your mother always did say you were a dreamer. Dawn started crying and right away I check what wrong and she was only hungry.

_**Out in Space **_

On a ship heading for Earth was a young male Yautja. Though this Yautja is different than his clan and maybe his whole race. He was grey white with blue stripes with dark blue eyes and he only see normal color like a human being. Though he was different he was strong, brave and honorable like any Yautja. He was born in a clan in a forest planet. Since he was growing up he had deal with the other of his age bullying his looks. Teasing him that he is a freak and that he will always stand out and won't become a hunter.

He only growl at them and ignore them all and train. He was smart and always think ahead of things. When it was his first hunt with two other Yautja which they tease him before they arrive to their hunt. They say that he won't survive but he proved them wrong. He even save there lives a couple of times in the hunt. Though in the end he had lots of trophies then the other two but they took his pride and honor in saying that he stole it from the two.

He was enrage of it but he never show it. He knows that if he fought them it will only end worst. But the lucky thing though was he was able to pass his hunt but now he hunts alone. He has lots of trophies but none of the females of his clan never look at him. just because he was different.

This Yautja is name as Yeyin Bhu'ja but in English his name is Brave Soul. He was heading for Earth for the first time to hunt the humans. It will be about two weeks before he reaches Earth but in the meanwhile he relax and train. Not that he really needs it.

Though right now he was sleeping in his chambers, dreaming of the hunts he will have on Earth. As he dream away he didn't notice or his ship's computer notice or see the coming ship that heading towards him.

The ships belong to a group of bad blood and they had a cloaking tech that cover there ship from any other ship. They attack Brave Soul and since it was all sudden he didn't had time to armor up. he only had his spear but they attack him and he was out number.

The leader of the group found of Brave Soul heading for Earth. The leader had a wonderful plan and they went to earth. Brave Soul was locked in the cell hold and wondering what they will do. Planning on how to escape or getting his armor and fight the bad blood.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

I shiver as the cold air breeze blow lightly on me. Damn it I hate the cold. I walk out through the snow and I grab a couple of blocks of wood before returning back inside. I hear from the radio that a deadly cold storm was coming soon and I was getting ready for it. I had about a couple of blankets and pillows in the living room.

I am planning to sleep in the living room near the fire since it will be more likely is the warmest in the cabin. I hear Dawn crying and I right away went to see her. I don't know but I had a strange feeling like something going to happen. I do hope that it good and not bad.

_**In space**_

A ship was heading for Earth and was very close. Brave Soul was able to escape his cell and was heading for the escape pod. He will stand and fight but he was smart enough that he will be killed against the bad blood. He know that bad blood don't fight fair. Brave Soul was at the control and was ready to launch when two bad blood attack him.

When they did the escape pod was launch toward Earth. Brave Soul fought as much he can against the bad bloods but it was too much as he was deeply wounded from the first fight. Brave Soul didn't give in though his pride and honor wouldn't let him.

In the middle of the fight, one of the Bad blood had slam into the controls and the escape pod started to get out of control. None of them seem to notice and just kept fighting but when the pod had crash land that is when they notice.

One of the bad blood was killed in the crash when his spear stabs into his chest. Brave Soul grabs the spear and started to fight off the last bad blood. Brave Soul dough and block any attack. He roar when he was stab in the shoulder but Brave Soul saw an opening and strike.

Brave Soul give off a victory roar as his emery fell to the ground. he growl at the dead bad blood making sure he was truly dead as he hear stories of bad blood playing dead. Brave Soul huff when his emery was dead.

he started to look around his surroundings. It was snowing and it was kinda cold to him. Usually his kind can't stand the cold but he somehow could manage to deal with cold but he like it hot better. He looks at the escape pod and it was useless and will never be used again.

He growl before he started to move. He must find somewhere where it safe and maybe find a way to get off of Earth. Brave Soul notice that the temperature was getting colder and he soon realize that a storm will be coming.

"Great just what I need" Brave Soul growl before moving faster.

_**Back at the Cabin**_

The storm had finally hit and I stood close to the fire as much as I can with Dawn. I warm my body more as I felt my baby shiver in cold. I sigh as I look at the dancing fire in the fireplace. I narrow my eyes at the flames and it roar loudly before it calm down. I smile with a nod before I look at Dawn as she giggles.

I notice that we needed more wood. I set Dawn down in her basket. "I'll be right back sweetheart" I said.

I smile at her as she giggles and I went out side. I shiver badly as a harsh wind hit me. I growl slightly before I push forward into the storm. I open my hand I give a spark of fire to see in the dark but it died down right away.

I growl before I walk to the shed and started to get wood. I carry as much as I can before I walk back to the house. I set them on the side of the door and I went out to get more wood but suddenly I trip over something. I look closely at what I trip before I realize that I trip over a person. I get up right away and started dragging the poor man. But damn this man was heavy as hell.

By the time I reach the cabin and drag him close to the fire. I gasp as I saw that this man wasn't human. He had a white skin along with blue tiger stripes, black dread locks and a crab face. He was bleeding bright green and I notice that he was shivering.

I couldn't help but to help this thing out but I'm guessing this being was a male. I got the first aid and started helping this guy out. He will growl in his sleep and one time he almost punched me. When I was done I place a blanket over him and he calm down a bit but will shiver a bit. I sigh as I put the first aid away and went to Dawn.

"We will be having a guest for a while" I said, "hopefully that I did a good job and this guy lives and hopefully he doesn't kill us but I'll protect you my baby". Dawn only look at the sleeping guy before looking at me.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I open my eyes and I notice that I was in a different surrounding. I get up and I notice that I was close to a fire. It very warm but it better than being in the cold. I notice that my wounds were healed. I look around my surrounding and I was in an oomen home.

Speaking of the oomen it was a female and was sleeping on something. I notice that the female had a pup in her arms. The pup look at me with wonder. The pup started to make some strange noise as it try to reach me. The noise to seem to wake the female and the female look at me.

I was expecting her to scream or attack me. From other warrior that went hunting for oomens that what most oomens will do but I was surprise that she only smile at me. "Hello how you feeling but wait do you understand me" she ask.

I could understand her perfectly but I can't speak that well. I learn the oomen's language before I left to go hunt them. I'm a fast learner since some of the teacher didn't want teach me anything. I could only nod at the female.

"Well my name is Nova Star and this is my daughter Dawn" she said, "and you are".

"Yeyin Bhu'ja but your language it Brave Soul" I said.

"Wow that a nice name but not to be rude, but what are you?" she ask.

"Yautja" I answer.

"Yautja so you're really an alien" she ask.

I nod my head. "I knew it that we couldn't be alone" she said, "Hey are you hungry".

I was going to refuse when my stomach decide to growl. The female laughs. "I take that as a yes" she said. She then places her pup in a basket. "I'll be back" she said before leaving.

I watch her leave until I couldn't see her anymore. I hear a noise and I look to see it was the pup. I got closer to the pup. She giggles when she saw me and tries to grab my dread lock. I pull away before she did so. I chuckle as she give annoy and pout face.

My stomach growl more as I smell food. I get up from the floor and started follow the smell. As I got closer to the food, my stomach growl louder. I enter another room and I was surprise to see fire coming from the female's hands. She notice me and she give me a small smile.

"It almost done" she only said.

"How" I said as I point to her hands.

"Oh this well it started pretty much at the beginning of time. There were gods that control everything. When humans started to show themselves the gods fell in love with the humans. Soon children were born and they held the same gifts like their mother or father. We call ourselves the Elements but there was a war in one part of time and pretty much the whole race was dead" she explains, "it rare to see an Element but I found out that I was one of them".

"How you found" I ask.

"I was mad when well I forgot the reason but I remember I was mad. I had a strong grip on one of my toys and I was glaring at it before it burst into flame. I was shock and surprise about it. I wanted to tell my parent but I was visit by the ghosts of the Elements. They told me everything and soon in my dream I was train to control my element" she said, "it feel wonderful and great like a second nature but I must keep it a secret our people will come and try to see where this element is coming from".

She then narrow her eyes and she growl slightly. I notice her flame heighten and I step back. "I remember reading a report when they found a little boy who controls the element of water. A little girl was drowning in a lake at a park and no one was helping the little girl. The little boy couldn't stand and it was against our law to use our elements in public but he use his element to help the girl. The people saw it and the little boy was taken away by the government never to be seen again" she said, "his parents cry and beg that they had their little boy back but the government said that their son could be dangerous. Since then lots of people look for the Elements but thanks to the gods they protected us and warn us of the dangers of our elements being relieve".

She then smile and she place the meat on a plate. "There done" she said.

"You oomen" I ask.

"What an oomen" she ask.

I pointed to her. "Oh you mean humans" she said.

I nod. "Yeah I'm human alright just with a special talent" she said. She hand me my food and I gladly took it. She laugh as I ate my food. "You're welcome" she said, "come, it much warmer in the living room".

I follow her to the other room. She sat next to her pup and carries her into her arm. "so why did you come down here to Earth" she ask.

I growl at that. "Don't have to tell me if you don't wish too" she said with a worry look.

I nod to her in my thanks before I sat down close to the fire. Her pup started to giggle and laugh. I smile slightly. "Will she had" I ask.

"Her element" Nora said.

I nod and she frowns a little. "I don't know if she will. She may or not. Time will tell" she said, "so how long will you be here on Earth, Brave Soul".

"Don't know" I said, "I am stuck".

"You're stuck here on Earth" she said.

I nod. "Do you have any way to contact your friends" she ask.

I snort. Me? friends I don't have none and they will probably won't care if I'm dead or alive. But to answer her question. "No" I said.

"So you're really stuck here on Earth" Nora said.

I nod. "Well you could stay as long as you want but I'll will only stay for a while though" Nora said.

I give her a questionable look. She sigh before she look sadly down to her pup. "I'm being hunted down by my husband and his gang. I can't stay in one place long or they will find me" she said.

"Husband" I ask.

"Uh Dawn's father" she said.

"Your mate" I shout.

"Yes uh my mate but I force to be his mate and well he was evil. He treated me badly and treats me like I am nothing. He kill two of my children and when I found out that I was pregnant again I ran to save her life and I'm glad I did because I can't think of ever living without Dawn but I wish I had my other children. I don't know what the genders were" Nora said, "it been about almost 2 years now and I am getting tired of running. It no way to raise a child likes this running and moving from place to place. Living in fear of being caught". She lay down with her sleeping pup on her chest. I notice a drop of something fall from her eye.

I wipe it and I look at it odd. "What this" I ask.

"It call a tear it evolve crying meaning someone is sad" Nora said. She yawns a bit before she closed her eyes. "It had been a long night and it best to sleep now. Hopefully the storm ends in the morning".

So she was asleep. I watch her sleep for a while before I decide to get up and look around the home. The bad blood, are still out there and they could be looking for me. If they come now, I better know the area so I have the avenged of battling off the bad blood. But now I must worry for the oomen female and her pup.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Brave Soul

_**Right now I don't feel so good I have a really bad ear infection which is giving me a really bad headache and making me not think straight. It a very painful sting and I can't keep focus for long. My dad will make me sleep and I don't like sleeping much. But I been sleeping a lot lately at the same time I had good dreams evolving my story Brave Soul. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully this horrible ear infection goes away.**_

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

I wake up and I start to panic as Dawn wasn't with me. I look for her but when I found her I had to rub my eyes a couple times. There sleeping on Brave Soul's back was Dawn. I don't know how she got there, all well at less she safe.

I look around but it was dark and the storm was still going on strong. I sigh as I remember reading about blizzard storm lasting about days and sometimes weeks. I get up and head for the kitchen. Best that I start breakfast while I'm up.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I wake up and I sense the pup on my back. I slowly get up and look at the pup as it sleeps. I shake my shoulders a bit and the pup wake up with a sleepy daze. I smile a pit as the pup fall back to sleep. I was going to get up but I decide to go back to sleep.

But that was when I smell food. I shake my shoulders a bit hard to have the pup wake and I hear giggling. I reach the pup and set her in her basket. I chuckle as she gives a pout. I get up and head for the other room.

There I saw Nora cooking but she uses something else then using her own flames. She notices me and give me a warm smile. "Morning Brave Soul" she said, "but I'm not sure if it morning though".

I nod to her in greeting but I eye the food. "Well breakfast is almost done" she said.

I nod and I return to the other room. I head for the fire and I notice it dim a bit. I saw some wood on the side and grab some before I feed it to the flame. It heightens and I made sure it stays that way before I head to the room where it was empty and open space.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

I just finish breakfast and I had two plates in hand. I went to the living room but Brave Soul wasn't there. I hear noises and I follow it. It leads me to the basement and I saw that it was Brave Soul. He was training I guess.

He notice me and he nod in greeting. "Well the food done" I said.

I hand him his food and he nod in thanks before eating away. I smile before I started eating as well. It weird how Brave Soul ate but it rude to stare so I try to focus on my food. Once done Brave Soul nod before he went back to training.

"Hey Brave Soul" I said.

He turns to me. "Can I train with you" I said.

He look confuse. "Hey I could land a mean punch" I said with my arms cross.

"You could get hurt" he said.

"So I haven't been training for a while and I need to get back into shape" I said.

"I too strong for you" Brave Soul said.

I narrow my eyes at him. I get into a fighting stand. "Prove it then" I said.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V**_

I was shock that this little oomen was challenging me. A female at that. Well from stories I had read oomen were stupid. But I never back down from a challenge. I get into a fighting stand and we circle each other. We glare at each other waiting for one to strike. She decide to strike first as she came charge at me.

I block her attack and I punch but she dough it and gave me a kick to my stomach. I huff as the air left me. I straighten up and I was shock. Nora smirks as she was ready for me to attack.

"you were saying Brave Soul" Nora said.

Alright no holding back now. I charge forward and Nora dough to the side and I was going to punch but at the last second she swirly move to my other side and gave a punch to my side. I huff before I was kick in the gut. Then suddenly I met the ground. I get up and I growl at Nora.

I snap back to my feet and I punch towards her. She dough it but I grab her and throw her to the ground. I try to punch her but she roll away and kick me in the face. Before I fall back to the ground I try to swipe at her. The attack made it mark on her side as I left two large cuts. She only hiss from the pain and when I was on the ground I swing my legs and knock Nora off her feet.

I snap back to my feet but I met the floor again as Nora knock me off my feet. I was going to get up but she had a foot on my throat. She smirk at me. "I win" she said.

I smirk and I grab her leg and swing her to the ground. I pin her arms to her side and I was in her face. "No I win" I said.

She smile. "Alright you win now get off of me" she said.

I get up and I help her up. "Fight well" I said.

"Thanks as a kid I was train to fight by the elders" she said.

"Elders" I ask.

"The Elements elders they always train newly element" she said.

I nod and I snap my head upward when I hear a cry. "That Dawn she hungry" Nora said.

I watch her leave before I follow her.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

"shh…shh it ok Dawn mommy here" I said as pick Dawn up.

I smile as Dawn calm down a bit. I look at Brave Soul and he was focus on the fire. I move to the back of the sofa to start feeding Dawn. I hmm to Dawn and soon when she was finish she was sound asleep. I smile before I got on the sofa.

I watch as Dawn slept away. she so cute and innocent. I wish she could be like this always but I know I can't keep her from growing up. I look up to see that Brave Soul was looking at Dawn. "do you have any kids of your own" I ask.

He look confuse. He pretty much almost act like an animal so… "do you have any offspring" I ask.

"None" he said.

"How come you look like you could be the prefect father" I said.

He kinda look surprise but he shook it off. "Females my clan don't see me worthy as mate" he said.

I frown. "but do you ever want to have pups, one day" I ask.

"Yes" he said.

"If you did what will you name them for boy and girl" I ask.

"h'chak bhu'ja, Mercy Ghost for male" Brave Soul said, "luar-ke bhu'ja, Moon Spirit for female".

I smile. "They sound beautiful names" I said.

He nod before he stare at the fire. "So how is your planet like" I ask.

"Hot" he said.

"How hot" I ask.

"Too much for oomen body" he said.

"Brave Soul your forgetting that I could control fire. I could even light my whole body into flame and from the elders they say that my fire power is hotter than two suns together" I said.

He looks surprise by this news. "Yeah but it take a lot of energy and too much power will make me burn out" I said. Soon were talking for hours until we fell sleep.

Soon after I don't know for how long but I didn't care as I enjoy Brave Soul's company. We ate less and less as food was slowly running out but Brave Soul he was sweet as he took me to eat more. When Dawn was asleep Brave Soul and I will be in the basement training.

We both taught each other some fighting move. I also taught him how to speak English better and I'm impressed he a very fast learner. Also Brave Soul had taught me some of Yautja. It not very good and Brave Soul will chuckle.

The storm is still going storm and now it had gotten a lot colder in the cabin. Brave Soul and I try our best to have the fire stay strong but it was dim slowly. I shiver and I look at Dawn. I started to panic as she was very cold.

"No, no, no baby stay with me" I whisper as I hug her tight and I warm my body. I look over to Brave Soul as he place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't use too much of you energy Nora" he said.

"But Dawn-" I said.

"We share body heat it will be best for all of us" he said.

He lay down and I follow him. he wrap his arms around me and we sandwich Dawn. I notice that she wasn't shivering anymore and I relax. I felt warm and safe with Brave Soul around so I fell asleep.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I watch as mother and daughter sleep peaceful as I whole onto them tightly yet gentle at the same time. I rest my head against Nora's head and I purr. I'm worry about these two oomen. I grow to care for the two and I saw Dawn as my own pup while Nora…

I have no answer to that. I know that we are good comrades but I sometimes get odd feelings from her. It just make want to me want to protect her and make sure that she safe. I don't know this feeling and I don't understand but I like it in some way. Ever though it confuses.

I will finger it out someday but right now it best to rest. It wasn't long till I was asleep.

_**Review **_

_**Sorry that it short but I am so tired and I am still sick. But I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review see ya later. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

I sniff the ground as I track down Nora. I know I'm getting closer to that woman. Nick will be proud and he did say bring Nora dead or alive. I grin at that thought as I keep walking through the blizzard. I stop suddenly as I caught something. I sniff a couple of times before I grin.

"I found you Nora" I said.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

I wake up to the sound of knocking? I look confuse at Brave Soul. I give him Dawn and I watch him leave into the next room. I went up to the door and I open it. I shiver from the cold but I look at the visiter. My blood ran cold as there stood Hunter. The man saber tooth tiger hybrid. He grin at me showing me his sharp deadly fangs.

"Hello my dear it been awhile" he said, "may I come in".

"What are you doing here" I growl.

"well that rude" he said, "do you know that your husband is missing you".

"go to hell Hunter" I said. I went to slam the door but he slam it wide open.

"that is very bad my dear" he said. he transform into his saber tooth tiger form as he walk over to me as I back away.

He grin and I whimper as I felt a tear fall. "Now dear, your husband order me to hunt you down. He also told me that I could bring you in dead or alive" he said with a larger grin, "I choose dead".

"BRAVE SOUL HELP" I scream before I leap away as Hunter try to bite me.

"nobody going to save you my dear" roar Hunter.

Another roar was hear and I watch as Brave Soul stood there roaring at Hunter. He had a look of disguise while looking at Brave Soul. "you are on ugly mother fucker" he said.

I growl and I throw a large fire ball in his face. He roar from the pain as he try to rub his eyes from the burning pain. "BITCH WHAT HAD YOU DONE" he snarl.

Brave Soul charge at Hunter. I watch as the two snarl and growl at each other. They will punch, kick, swipe and bite at each other. I watch as blood was getting everywhere in the living. Then suddenly I watch Hunter tackle Brave Soul into the basement.

I froze as I hear snapping bones and I was scare that it was Brave Soul. "Brave Soul are you alright" I ask.

I was tense as there wasn't a answer but I sigh in relief when I hear him. "I am alright" he said.

I slowly come down the stairs and I look at Hunter who was laying on his side. "is he dead" I ask.

"Yes he is" Brave Soul answer.

I breathe in a sigh of relief and I watch Brave Soul walks pass me. "Where are you going" I ask.

"I'm getting a knife" he said.

"For what" I ask.

"To skin him" he said.

"Oh" I said.

He come back with knife and started to skin Hunter. "I'll leave you with that" I said.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I just finish my task and I look proudly with my new trophy. I look over to the skin prey. There enough meat to go for a couple more day. Hopefully the storm dies down till then. I grab the fur and I look over it until I look up the stairs. Hopefully Nora likes the fur.

I walk up the stairs and I saw Nora sitting by the fire with Dawn. Nora notice me and she give me a smile. I nod to her. I pass her the fur and she look at it before looking at me. "what this for" she ask.

"a gift" I said.

"a gift for me" Nora said.

I nod. She smile. "Thank you Brave Soul that very thoughtful for you" she said.

I nod before I grab the fur and wrap it around her and Dawn. "You're sweet" she said.

I nod before I went to the fire and started cooking the meat. "This isn't good" Nora said, "Hunter found me and the rest will soon find me".

I set the meat down and sat next to her. I warp a arm around her and I purr slightly. "I'll protect you" I said.

"Brave Soul you don't understand Nick's gangs are super human with mix animal DNA" she said.

"I will protect you and Dawn no matter what" I said.

"I'm just scare that you and Dawn will get hurt because of me" she said.

"no one going get hurt but the emery is that understood" I said.

She sigh before looking into my eyes. "Alright Brave Soul" Nora said.

I nod, "good" I said. I return back to cooking the meat.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

Brave Soul and I ate our breakfast before start doing whatever to pass the time. I wish I knew what time it is or how long this storm had last. That doesn't matter though. Right now Nick is getting close to finding me. I guess River couldn't hold them off anymore. He probably is looking for me to warn me of the coming danger.

Hopefully he brings some supplies with him. Or I could just use Hunter's bones as weapons. Brave Soul was doing just that. Shaping the bones into sharp and deadly weapons. Though I not really sure if I'm ready to see River. He will always flirt with me and try to get me onto dates but he a good friend. A annoying and flirting friend. Oh boy.

_**Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

I felt something on my face and it felt warm. I open my eyes but I close them when the sun light blinds me. I wanted to go back to sleep but I open my eyes. Sun Light meaning… Sun is out and the sun out that means that the storm is gone.

I slip out of Brave Soul and I went straight to the window. The sky was crystal clear everywhere was snow but the storm is over. I went back to Brave Soul. I started to shake the big lug. "Hey wake up! Brave Soul! Wake up" I said to him.

He growls a bit before he open his eyes. "Hmm" he said.

"The storm over, come look" I said.

"Oh" he said before he fall back to sleep.

I narrow my eyes at him. I get up before I head outside. It was still cold but it wasn't freezing cold. I breathe out and I smile to see a mist of it. "Beautiful as ever Nora".

I snap to the right and I was ready to attack but I calm down. "oh it just you" I said.

"oh it just you? No hey River or hi or hello or even what up River or even good morning want to come inside. Also I help you have Nick off your ass and I only get oh it just you" River said.

"Ok, ok, ok good morning River it so good to see you" I said with a smile, "better".

"Much better" River said.

I roll my eyes with a smile. I watch as River transform from his white tiger form and into his human form. He smile at showing off his bright sharp white teeth. "It good to see Nora" River said.

"You too River" I said, "so what going".

"Couldn't hold them much longer not with Hunter around" he said, "he found out and he almost killed me. I got away and I right away went looking for you Nora".

"that nice of you River" I said.

"yep and I'm happy to see you safe" River said, "how about you give me a reward".

"that will be" I ask.

"oh something simple like say a kiss" he said while wiggling his eye brows.

I bush. "Uh no" I said.

"Oh come on just one kiss to the cheek. Please" he beg.

"I say no" I said.

"Please" he said.

"My answer is no" I said.

"But come- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" River yell.

I turn around and I saw that it was Brave Soul. He look piss off and he was glaring at River. River growl and Brave Soul return it with his own. "WOAH River that just a friend of mine and Brave Soul this is a friend of mine that kept my track clear" I said.

They still glare at each other. "Don't you two dare fight" I growl.

They stop glaring at each other. River then looks down to me. "Hey Nora can I stay around" he ask.

"Uh sure thing" I said.

"Can I come in I'm freezing my ass off" River said.

"Watch your tone around Dawn" I growl.

"What for she going to forget" he said.

"I don't care watch your tone" I said.

"Alright mama bear" he said. He and Brave Soul growl each other as River enter the cabin.

Brave Soul then look at me. "Why did you let him stay here" he growl.

"I let you stay" I said, "he a friend and we need all the help we can get with Nick and his gang coming".

"I don't like it and I don't like that male" he growl.

"Brave Soul relax will you" I said. I place a hand on his chest and he relaxes a bit. "That better now come on let eats some food and gets our day started".

"Fine" Brave Soul said.

"good" I said before entering the cabin with Brave Soul following me. I go straight to the living room to get more meat while Brave Soul moves towards the living room. River please don't do something stupid. Wait did I serious just say that?

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I enter the living room but I snarl when I saw the male known as "River" holding my pup. "You sure are cute" he said.

I notice that he woke her up and started to cry. I snarl as I gentle took my pup away from him. "stand away from my mate and pup" I snarl.

"Mate? Pup? What the fuck are you talking about" he ask.

I slap him. "Nora say not to use that tone" I remind him. I smirk as he glare at me. I walk from him with Dawn in my arm. She only looks up to me before she started to giggle. I purr to her and right away fall back to sleep. I glare River as he falls asleep. I don't feel comfortable with this male around.

Nora said that he is an ally and I must trust him. Great what I just need. Bad blood looking for me and bad blood oomen after Nora along with this male in my territory. I growl again but Nora came in with food and the male woke up before she could say anything.

"thanks Nora" he said.

"uh your welcome" Nora said.

She walk over to me and give me my own meal. I give her Dawn and she walk away to feed her. "Nora where you going" he ask.

"To feed Dawn" she said.

"Oh can I watch" he said with a grin.

"NO" I roar.

"I agree with Brave Soul. Stay River" Nora said before she left.

"I'm a cat not a dog" I hear him mumble.

"Stay mutt" I growl.

He glares at me and I glare at him. "Stay away from her and the pup" I growl.

"it a free contrary I could do what the hell I want" he said.

"I don't go with oomen's rules" I said.

He growl at me before he ate his food. I smirk before I ate my own.

_**Review **_


	7. Chapter 7

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 7

This is so annoying why you may ask well because for the past couple of days River and Brave Soul been growling, glaring and snarling at each other. River will flirt at me and Brave Soul will growl. Brave Soul will talk to me or help and River will come in saying he could do a better job. It been going back and fro with these two and it annoying. Dawn she doesn't like River at all and I don't know if Brave Soul train her not to like him because I will see him puff in pride when she want him then River.

Well the food ran out and I was getting ready to go out and hunt some more. I had my bow and arrow with me along with my fur coat to keep me warm. I walk out of the room and right away River was at my side. "hey beautiful where you going" he ask.

"we ran out of food so I'm going to hunt more" I said.

"OH HUNTING here let me go. I'll get you a huge buck" River said.

"Uh" I said.

"It best that I go I'll get the prey with the most meat and fur" Brave Soul said.

"Uh" I said.

"Yeah right crab face I'm going to get the best prey" River said.

"You won't know what the best prey" Brave Soul growl.

"Oh you want to make it into a contest to show who is the best hunter" River growl.

"I know I'm better then you" snarl Brave Soul.

"Then let go hunt and I prove that I'm a better hunter" snarl River.

"Don't make me laugh" snarl Brave Soul.

River then transform into his white tiger form before running off. Brave Soul roar in rage before he grab a spear and ran off.

Me. I only stood there blinking a couple times. "Uh what just happen" I said.

I just huff as I set my weapon down. No point in going hunting when no one is here to protect and care for Dawn. I have Dawn in my arm and I decide to take a nap.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

That oomen is just getting me upset every second. Then he insult my hunting. I roar in rage before I charge forward. I clear my mind of that ooman before I search for prey. I found large tracks of prey and soon started following the tracks.

I found a large prey with large brown fur with sharp fangs and claws. It wasn't much of a challenge but it will have to do. After cleaning the blood so it won't leave a trail I went back to the cabin.

Half way there though I met River. He carry his prey by the throat and it probably the buck that he was talking about. he drop his prey when he saw me.

"SHIT YOU GOT A BEAR" he shout.

So my prey is call a bear and judging by his reaction my prey is prefect. I puff in pride before I hear River snarl. "You know stand away from Nora" he growl.

"You can't tell me what to do" I growl.

"Well Nora can. What you don't understand is that she hate you. She doesn't want you to be around her. She only took you in is because she pity you but she tired because you are being around too much" he snarl.

"You are lying" I growl.

"No I'm not. She told me herself while you were sleeping. She told me how she wants you to leave and never show yourself ever again. If you think that she like you. Well bubby you are dead wrong so why can't you drop dead since no one not even your own race wants you" he snarl.

I feel rage and with a roar I attack him. He dough to the side and his mocking hasn't stop. "see you are attack me because you believe it true" he shout, "just leave you mother fucker".

I roar in pain as he bites my shoulder. I hold my shoulder and I watch as he walks away with his prey. I felt empty and weak. Years of having no care me and everyone hating me but I ignore them all. But now that I felt something big towards someone who I thought care about me. I can't explain it but it hurts then any wound that I ever had.

I get up and grab my prey before heading off. Anywhere to hid from the world.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

I wake up to hear River. I saw him with a large buck in his mouth. He put the buck down before he grin at me. "hello beuitful I got you that buck" he said.

"I notice but where Brave Soul" I ask.

"I don't know I saw him leave somewhere" he said.

"where" I said with a glare.

"I'm telling you I don't know" he said.

I then notice around his mouth had a bit of green. It look like blood and the only blood with green blood was Brave Soul. I growl before I grab River by the throat and slam him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAD YOU DONE" I shout. I had fire coming from my eyes and with my free hand I had a fire ball. My hair was also in flames. "YOU BETTER NOW LIE TO ME".

"Ok look I told him to leave and never to come back because you don't like him" River said.

"LIKE HIM! I LOVE HIM!" I shout.

"WHAT" he shout.

"you idiot I love him and you why did you told him I didn't" I shout.

"because I just love you" River said.

"River I do but not that way. I love you as a big brother. I look up to as one and care for you as a brother" I said. I let him go and fall to the ground. I look at him with pain eyes. "but I can't believe you did this" I said.

I then ran off leaving him there. I ran into the forest as I look for Brave Soul.

_**Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 8

I yelp as a pile of snow fall on top of me. I burn it away before I shiver from the cold. "BRAVE SOUL" I shout. I call him over and over. I could hear my voice carry off into the forest. I walk forward but I scream as it was a hole I step it. I slide through a large tunnel and I try to get out but I was coming down fast.

I was waiting for a very hard ground but I was surprise as I land on something soft and warm. But I hear a huff as someone lost their breath. I notice the fur was brown and I was scare that it was a bear. I roll down as the bear starts to get up. I get a fire ball ready to attack but instead I was surprise to see Brave Soul. "Brave Soul!" I said before I hug him tightly.

"Nora what are you doing here" he ask.

"I came looking for you" I said.

"I thought you want to get rid of me" Brave Soul said.

I growl. "Whatever River say to you is nothing but a lie, Brave Soul" I said.

"Then what is the truth" he said.

I smile at him before I did a risking move. I kiss him and I felt him tense up. When I pull away he was frozen and looking at me as if he didn't believe what happen. I rub under his jaw. "the truth Brave Soul is I love you and I never want you go leave me. I need you stay with me. Dawn love you very much. You're a much better father to her then her real one" I said with a smile.

"Why did you say so earlier" he ask.

"Because we are too different species. I thought it will never be and I thought you will never like me because I was human" I said.

He then hug me tightly. "You are dead wrong. You are the first ever being to ever care about my being. No one ever care about me because I was different. I been alone for years and when you care about me I slowly fall in love with you" he said.

"Don't leave me then stay with me. I never want you to leave me. I love you and I never thought I will fall for someone hard" I said.

"I won't leave" Brave Soul said, "I love you too".

I kiss him and he kiss me in return.

_**River's P.O.V.**_

Oh what have I done? I'm sorry Nora I'm really am. I hope you could forgive me and I could accept being your older brother. I look at Dawn with sad eyes as she slept. I look away and I started to wipe my mouth to get rid of Brave Soul's blood. Though I really hope that Brave Soul forgive me and doesn't kill me.

I sigh before I set down to fall sleep but I snap up when I hear a howl. That not your normal wolf howl that was one of Nick's gang member. I got to warn Brave Soul and Nora. I stop by the door way as I forgot about Dawn. Damn should I take her or leave her. Better take her or Nora and Brave Soul kill me for leaving the kid behind.

I grab the handle of the basket with my mouth before I ran outside. Damn snow it will be so much easy to run without the snow. I got Nora scent and started to follow it.

It wasn't easy that for sure. With this snow it mess it up and sometime a pile of snow will fall all over me. Though Dawn will laugh at me while I was under the snow and when I glare at her she only laugh more. I will shake it off and follow Nora's scent.

I found her scent but it lead down to a hole. Damn she falls into her. I set Dawn to the side and I look down the hole. "HELLO ANYONE DOWN THERE! NORA HAVE YOU FOUND ALICE AND THE RABBIT" I shout.

"River is that you" Nora said.

"Yep it me and I'm really sorry for my actions" I said.

"You also need to say you're sorry to Brave Soul also" Nora said.

"Speaking of him did you found him" I ask.

"I'm here" Brave Soul said.

"Hey man I'm really sorry of what I did I very hope you could forgive me" I said.

"Your forgiven when I beat you in a battle and you have to submit" Brave Soul said.

"What I have to do that" I said.

"That the only way to forgive you" Brave Soul said.

"Fine, hey where are you two" I ask.

"In a cave" Nora said.

"how are you going to get out" I ask.

"there a large opening that we could get out" Brave Soul said.

"Well I got some bad news" I said.

"What happen" Nora said.

"Nick and his gang is around the area" I said.

I hear Brave Soul growl while Nora gasp. "Where Dawn" Brave Soul said.

"She here with me but where are we going to be while this fight take place" I said.

"Bring her down while Brave Soul will show himself so you could come into the cave" Nora said.

"Alright" I said. I grab the basket and I watch the basket slide down the rabbit hole.

"You got her" I call.

"I got her" Nora said.

I look around to see Brave Soul but it took away before I saw him. I ran over to him and he punch my head. "OW what was that" I growl.

"That from biting me" he said. he walk into the cave and I follow him as I rub my head.

"So what the plan" I said as saw Nora with Dawn.

I rub my nose and head a couple times. I found a suck and well it hit me with it bad stink that it left my nose numb. We started talking and finger out how and what going down in the next couple hours.

_**Normal's P.O.V. **_

A wolf man travels the forest looking for Nora by his master's order. He got a scent and was going to howl out to his comrades but he yelp when a spear was stab into his stomach. Fall to the ground dead and a bad blood appears in the tree. He grins as he kill and chuckle as he saw the blood spill.

_**Review **_


	9. Chapter 9

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 9

I leap from tree to tree but I stop when I saw something. I climb down the tree and I saw it one of Nick's men. But as I got closer to him I notice that he was dead. I look at his wounds that kill him but they were odd.

I look over my shoulder and I notice that it was Brave Soul traveling through the trees. "Brave Soul" I call to him. He looks over to me and I wave for him to come. He only had to jump from the top of the tree before he land gracefully in front of me.

"What wrong" he ask.

"I found one of Nick's men but the thing is the killer wounds are very odd" I said.

Brave Soul check it over before he tense up and growl. I look at him worry and concern. "What is it" I ask.

"These wounds aren't from a oomen's weapon but of a Yautja" Brave Soul growl, "the bad blood are here".

"Who the bad blood" I ask.

"They are Yautja like me but they are killers and honor less. Kill for joy" he growl.

"Then this isn't good" I said, "we better get back to the cave and see what River found".

He nod before we took off back to the cave. Though on the way Brave Soul explain to me why the bad blood are here and they are here looking for him. that just make me worry then before as he told me some things that the bad blood do.

_**River's P.O.V.**_

I found Nick and his gang camp and I watch there every move. They still believe that I'm with them and that a good thing. I listen if I could hear if they found out that I betray them. So far I found none but it best to wait.

"River?"

I flinch and I turn around and I saw that it was Jackie the Black Panther. "Oh hey Jackie" I said.

"Don't give me that where have you been, did you found Nora" she ask.

Jackie is like Nora's best friend and they are close like sisters. "Yeah I found her and she has a boyfriend that from outer space" I said.

"That sound like Nora" Jackie said.

"Yeah well we are going to be fighting the gang" I said.

"That crazy the gang will kill you all" she said.

"You will be surprise at how strong we are" I said.

"I never have doubts" Jackie said.

I smirk before I started explaining the plan to her and I told her where the cave is. She told me that everyone in the gang knows that I betray them and if they see me. They will kill me. I thank Jackie and she told me to stay safe and don't get kill. I left for the cave.

But when I got there Brave Soul and Nora had serous face and a bit of fear. "What going on" I said.

"We got a problem" Nora said.

_**Jackie's P.O.V. **_

I watch the man that I ever love run away. I had known River all my life and on the way I fall for him. But he never took notice of me. He will date and flirt with other women but he really had a crush on Nora. I soon learn that River and I will never be. It hurt but I learn to accept it live my life.

I sigh before I head back to the gang but I stop when I saw something in the tree. I saw the air move and I saw that it was a tall large person staring and watching the gang. I lowly to the ground and hold still and hopefully that this person doesn't notice me.

I then saw the person strike and soon more like him join and attack the gang. I watch in horror as everything became a blood bath. The gang always makes everything messing when they kill someone but never like this.

I shake in fear before I took off. I saw some of the gang members had ran off when they had the chance. I was one of them. I pray to any god that none of those monsters had seen me. I ran as fast I can far from there and towards the cave.

It was easy to follow River scent but when I got to the cave. I scream in bloody murder as I saw another of those monsters.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Bad blood enjoy killing off the oomens but we rage when some got away. But were joy that they have a chase. The leader of the bad blood barks at his followers that they must look for the honorable Brave Soul or he will kill them. The leader was extremely rage when Brave Soul had escaped him. He growl at his followers and left them in their fun before he started hunting for Brave Soul.

_**Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 10

"JACKIE CALM DOWN" I shout. I wrap my arms around her while Nora and I shout for her to calm down.

I couldn't stand so I cover her mouth and silent follow. I look her into her eyes. "Ok I'm going to let go of your mouth but don't scream. Understood" I said.

She nod and I let go. She looks at Brave Soul in total fear. "Jackie what wrong" Nora ask.

"I saw him along with two other more attacking and killing some of the gang" she said.

We all give each other a look. Brave Soul growl as he glares the way Jackie came from. "Bad blood" he snarls.

"Huh" Jackie said.

"Here I'll explain" Nora said. She grabs her hand and they walk into the cave.

I look at Brave Soul. "so what are we going to do now" I said, "they probably following Jackie's track back here to the cave".

"Let them come" Brave Soul said, "there only will be one and we will be able to fight off and kill the bad blood".

"And you will use the weapons and armor from the bad blood" I ask.

"I hate to but I must in order to protect you three" Brave Soul said.

"Aw you're sweet" I said.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the females and the pup" he said.

I glare at him. "You are still mad with me ain't ya" I said.

"What you think" Brave Soul said.

"you can't wait to kick my ass" I said. I yelp as he punch my head. "what was that for" I shout.

"Nora say to watch your tone" Brave Soul said.

"DAWN ISN'T AROUND AND SHE ASLEEP" I shout.

"You need to learn" Brave Soul said as he walk into the cave. I glare at him before I set myself on top of the cave. It my turn to keep watch, I rub the two bump that was on my head. If this keeps up I'm going to be in a coma.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

It been awhile and the new ally named Jackie has calm down. Thanks to Nora but now River had spotted the bad blood and we are waiting for him to come closer to me. I was hidden deep in the snow and I was freezing cold. The good thing is that my body heat is hidden and the bad blood is blind from me.

I watch the bad blood came closer and when the bad blood had his bad to me. I strike. I punch him under the rib cage and I kick his legs. He roars in pain and I hear bone cracking. I then with his own weapon and stab him in the neck. I watch the bad blood fall dead to the ground before I drag the body off the path.

I started to get the weapon and armor on me and I notice River coming to me. "Nice kill and good with the armor" he said, "but you sure leave the mask off so that way you could scare everyone with your ugly face".

"I am the one who got Nora" I said with a smirk.

He glare at me. "Well uh, you know what fuck you" snarl River.

I smirk to him before I put on the mask. "I only like females and I am with Nora" I said.

River only roars in rage before storming away leaving me to laugh.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

I hold Dawn in my arm as I talk to Jackie it very good to see her again. It was very lonely and hard without when I was with Dawn. Jackie the same as always but she a bit cold but that how you get when you're in a gang. Even when you're a girl in a gang who know what Jackie went through while I was gone or before I met her.

We stop talking when a angry River and a laughing Brave Soul walk in. both Jackie and I give each other a confuse look. "What happen" Jackie ask.

"Nothing serious" Brave Soul said. River snarls as he lay at the back of the cave.

I look at Brave Soul and I notice the new armor and weapon. "you look ready for battle" I said.

"I ready for a war" Brave Soul said.

"How many bad blood do you think there is" Jackie ask.

"Maybe the whole clan" Brave Soul said.

"The whole clan?! I seen only three take out almost the whole deadest and dangerous gang on this planet" Jackie shout.

"that why bad blood are dangerous" Brave Soul said.

"so what now we just wait for each bad blood to come by and kill them off one by one" River said as he sat down next to Jackie.

"Yes I believe that the best thing to do. I know that River and Jackie are strong enough to fight off one on one on their own" Brave Soul said.

"But what if it more than one" Jackie ask.

"Run and hopefully find River or myself" Brave Soul said.

"What about me" I ask.

"You stay here and protect Dawn" Brave Soul said.

"Fine but you better all be careful" I said.

"We will Nora" Jackie said.

"Then let move and if we get into any trouble just roar out loud as you can" River said.

"wait hold it how about the Nick and his gang that survive the attack of the bad blood" Jackie ask.

"they will be easy to take out" Brave Soul said.

"or Brave Soul could un mask and scare the shit out of them with is ugly fucking face" grin River.

We all punch him at the same time. "WHAT YOUR TONE" we shout. Dawn only giggle.

"You guys are all evil" River whimpers as he rubs his head. I could see five large bumps on his head.

"That not our fault that you can't watch your mouth" Brave Soul said.

"Well guys we better get going before the bad blood get here" Jackie said.

"Agree" Brave Soul said.

"Good luck guys" I said, "be careful".

"Well do" River said before he left.

"Be safe" Jackie said.

"You too" I said. She nod before she transform and ran off.

I look back to Brave Soul and I give him a side hug and Dawn giggle as she look up to Brave Soul. "Please come back" I said.

"Make sure you're careful" Brave Soul said.

"I will" I said, "I love you".

"I love you and Dawn" Brave Soul said. He let me go and I watch him leave. He looks at me and I nod to him and he nod in return before running off.

I sigh before I enter back to the cave and hid deep in the cave. If any of them from both side come I'll have the surprise attack and hopefully make a fast kill.

It been awhile and so far about three of the emeries of Nick's gang and bad blood had come. Lucky for me the surprise attack went well. I hide Dawn deeper in the cave and I had her hidden in a small cave in the wall.

I stood still as I hear someone enter the cave. I was getting ready strike but suddenly I was slam against the wall with a very strong force. I felt pin to the cave wall and I couldn't move at all. I struggle to move but my body wasn't in control.

"oh stop Nora you can't escape".

I gasp and my eyes widen as I watch the person I been running for years. The man that kill two of my kids and cause my life a living hell. Nick my husband.

He smirks as he came closer to me. "My wife to so good to see you. I miss you so much" he said.

"Stay away from me" I growl.

"Feisty as ever I see, good I love you like that" Nick said.

"Go back to hell you fucking devil" I shout.

He frown and the next thing I know I was slam against another wall. I hiss in pain as I hear a couple of my bones crack. I look up surprise to Nick in surprise.

"surprise to see that I'm Element like you" Nick said.

"how? Every Element could sense one another" I said.

"well my dear you can't sense I'm a elite Element and I could be able to hid myself from other Elements" Nick said.

"your element is telekinesis" I gasp.

"yes indeed and it is sure is powerful but did you know that if two Element were to breed that there a greater chance that the child will be powerful and twice as powerful then parent combine" he said.

"but I was pregnant two times and you kill them" I growl.

"Oh yes I did but I sense that they were weak and I mean very weak with your element fire but the third time" he smirk, "she is powerful and what shock me, surprise me and even fill me with pride is that she has two Elements".

"What" I gasp, "that impossible".

"Nothing is impossible my dear" Nick said. He then smirks as he looks over to the spot I hid Dawn. "Now I want to meet my strong little girl".

"NO" I shout as I shot a very strong blast in front of him. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"

"If you haven't notice Nora but she my daughter too" Nick growl.

"No she has a new father that way better then you" I growl.

"Well I am her father by blood and I don't care if she love me or hate because I could control her" Nick said.

I shot him a fireball at his feet. "you won't take her and you have to get her over my cold dead body" I snarl.

"so be it" Nick said.

I throw six fire balls at him and he flow out by the force and he slam into a tree. I ran out of the cave and I had a fire ball ready to shoot. I watch him get up before he smirk at me. I huff as the air was knock out of me and I was slam to the ground I felt like I was being crush.

"now Nora you though you could kill a Elite Element well you are dead wrong" laugh Nick.

I try to get up but I couldn't even move at all. I hiss in pain as I hear some of my bones crack from the pressure. "After your dead I will be able to control our daughter and I will be able to lead this world into a new era. Only the strong could survive while the weak all become salves or dead" Nick said, "I could see it now, Nora. Can't you".

Oh I could see it and I don't like it. I growl before I bring out my most deep inner fire. I felt my body be lit into flames and I was burst out of Nick's grip. I growl as I fly into Nick and started to punch him and kick him. I throw him a fire ball as large as him and I watch him slam into the ground and the snow was melt around him.

"I won't let you control my daughter" I growl.

He get up and he growl at me. "You think you could kill me, Nora. I am an Elite Element. The best of the best of Element" he said.

He get up and he started to form a large ball in his hand and he was ready to throw at me. "This will kill you if you try to block and if you dough it. Well it will destroy this whole mountain and I will only survive" Nick said.

I got a ball of fire ready and Nick only laugh. He was going to throw all of a sudden there was a hole in his stomach. He cough up blood and I watch the ball in his hand disappear and he fall to the ground dead.

Before I could say or do anything I was shot in the back and I fall to the hard. The fire around me left and all my energy left me as I felt only pain and weak. I look as I saw that it was a bad blood and I saw the smoke that came from the gun.

I notice though that this bad blood was different. He was bigger and deader than the other bad blood I seen. He came to me and I hear him laugh before I was punch in the face and everything became black.

_**Review **_


	11. Chapter 11

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 11

I had finish off a bad blood but I was bleeding and beaten but I kept going as I was fighting for Nora and Dawn. I take a painful breathe as I lean against a tree. "BRAVE SOUL!" I snap back up but I roar in pain as I was punch to the face and my mask was rip off. I land on my side and I shaking get up but someone stomp on my head.

I look from my place on the ground and I saw five bad blood and their leader, Killer Blood. I saw Nora tie up next to him and even though I can't see it. under his mask he was grinning. I growl to them all. "leave her alone" I snarl.

"you can't demand anything" Killer Blood mock.

"leave her alone" I said again.

"you seem to really care for this ooman do you" Killer Blood said. he grab her by the thorat and she gasp as she struggle.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I roar.

He let her go enough that she could breathe but he still hold her. "I must say though Brave Soul that she not bad for a ooman" he said.

I snarl at him and he throws Nora close to me. I try to reach her but she wasn't close enough. Before she could try to reach me but what Killer Blood bark sent fear down my body. "Kill them" he bark.

I wasn't scared of death it a honor to fight in a battle in a hunt but the death of Nora. My mate, my love, the only person whoever care for me. "NO" I roar.

But I couldn't do anything I too beaten too broken to do anything. Somehow I manage to get to Nora and with my body I shield her from the pain. I hold onto tightly to Nora and I could hear her beg and cry for mercy but I know that bad blood never show mercy. They kill for joy. They love the pain they cause on other.

I know that I will die here but at less I will die here with my mate. I try my best to ignore all the pain and focus on Nora. I purr and I wipe the tears that fall from her face. I press my forehead against her forehead and spoke sweet words to her. "I love you Nora and it was a great honor to be your mate" I said.

"please don't leave me Brave Soul, I love you" she said.

I could only kiss her before everything went black. I hear Nora call for me and everything felt numb.

_**Nora' P.O.V.**_

Brave Soul was knocked out cold and still he hold tight to me. I scream in pain as they rip Brave Soul off of me and they went into two groups. Three went and still beat the almost dead Brave Soul while two went and started to beat me.

With the energy that I use to fight off Nick and the pain that Brave Soul is getting kill just a couple feet from me. I felt like my soul was leaving me with every punch that was thrown at me. Suddenly everything stop and I felt numb. I couldn't feel my body and I couldn't move my body.

I could have sworn that I hear two loud roars along with jets or a flying ship but I couldn't hold on. I gave into the dark.

_**Jackie's P.O.V.**_

I watch as the bad blood taking off in there ship and both River and I roar in rage as we couldn't get Brave Soul. I went straight to Nora's aid and started running as fast as I can to the town. Though on the way Nora mumble and cry in her sleep for Brave Soul. River and I share sad looks as we have to break the news to Nora.

_**River's P.O.V.**_

If only I was fast enough. If only Jackie and I could only gotten there on time. God damn. Why weren't we fast enough? I roar in rage but I calm down as I hear Dawn. Jackie had ran towards the town with Nora and I came back to get Dawn.

With her crying I found her and it broke my heart. Dawn had a chance of getting a wonderful and great father and she had the most beautiful and kind mother but now I'm wondering if Dawn going to be a orphan in the next couple hours.

I started crying and I couldn't hold my weight and I fall to the ground in tears. Please Nora live, Brave Soul had already left us please don't die. Don't leave little dawn all alone in this big world.

_**Review **_


	12. Chapter 12

Brave Soul

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 12

I sat on the roof of my house. I saw the star night sky and I wonder if star was Brave Soul's home world. A couple years had pass since then and it pain me every time I remember that day. I remember waking up in the hospital broken and beaten that the doctors were surprise that I was alive. I didn't care I wanted Brave Soul but River and Jackie gave me the bad news that Brave Soul was token away by the bad blood.

I broke down into tears because Brave Soul had told me that Bad Blood will kidnap any of their victims to their ship. Heal any wounds before beating the crap out of them and they only do it three times before they kill them completely by throwing them into space.

I cry and I felt so tired. I will be alone, I won't eat and I won't talk. Jackie and River try to get my spirits up but it didn't work. Not even Dawn's need couldn't break me out of my pain. I just wanted to crawl next to the fireplace, curl up and die.

Lucky I didn't. My spirit was back and my will was back as I later found out that I was pregnant. Brave Soul wasn't really gone. I gave birth to a beautiful girl. she was white with a light blue leopard pattern with bright blue eyes. she was shape like any human being but with a yautja skin. I remember a time when Brave Soul told me names that he will name his children. I named her Moon Spirit. I got back to normal and I took care of my children. I also move to another town call Stone Valley and I got a good home out deep in the forest.

Jackie and River stood around for a while before they move on and went off to hunt off criminals and fight crime. But I we kept in touch and I found out Jackie was pregnant with triplets. I laugh as River wrote down that it was hell. Oh River just wait until the cubs are born.

I felt a tear fall as I watch a shooting star fly across the sky. "I wish you were here Brave Soul" I said.

"MOMMY!"

I look down to the ground to see my two most beautiful daughters. They smile brightly to me. The fireflies were out and they were playing with them and catching them in jars.

"Come down and play with us" Dawn said.

"Yeah mommy come on and catch the bright bugs" Moon Spirit laugh.

"They call fire flies silly" Dawn giggle.

"Oh yeah thanks" she grin.

"Any time" Dawn smile. I smile and I look at the sky before I came down from the roof and join my daughters.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I stood standing in my throne room as I had a prefect clear night sky. Out of the billions of stars I only look at one. That star was Earth and that were my once mate lived. I miss her every second of every day. I miss Dawn and I even miss that idiot male River.

I could wish that my family was alive. I wish they were here. I could remember when I fought the bad blood and almost end there clan but that coward Killer Blood had escape. I search everywhere for him so I could have my revenge. But every time I was close he mange to escape.

I growl before I turn around sharply and my dread locks and cape follow my moment. I came to my throne before I sitting. "I wish you were here Nora" I said.

_**Review**_

_****__**this isn't the end folks but just a good tip you should read my other story call Keep Moving to understand better for the new story ;)**_

_****__**don't forget to review**_


	13. Chapter 13

Note for All

This story will continue to The Hunt but there is three stories that are together before it continue to The Hunt. Till then see ya later

DragonRiderWarrior


End file.
